guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tracking the Nornbear
Overview Summary #Help Jora track the Nornbear in the Far Shiverpeaks. #Seek out Gunnar Poundfist in Gunnar's Hold. #Locate Sif in Sifhalla. #Defend Sifhalla. #See Sif Shadowhunter for your reward. Obtained from :Jora in Ice Cliff Chasms Requirements :Northern Allies Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Norn reputation points Dialogue Initial dialogue :"An unearthly creature, the Nornbear, ravages my homeland, and it is my duty to stop it. I have tracked it throughout the Far Shiverpeaks, but it continues to elude me. My soul will not be at peace until these lands are rid of the wretched beast. This burden is mine alone, although I doubt you would understand that. But, you will never gain the trust of my people until you learn our ways. Seek out Gunnar Poundfist in his hearthstead to the north. He will tell you more about my people." ::Accept: "We will find Gunnar if that is your wish." ::Reject: "The less I know about the Norn, the better." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :': "We'll keep an eye out for this savage beast, Jora." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Aye, and if we help you, you'll help us, eh?" :Jora: "My task is my own. Your offer is appreciated, but I am Norn. We succeed or fail through our own measures, without the help of others." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :': "That's the Nornbear that Jora is after! Slay it before it harms anyone else!" :Vekk (only when in party): "Astounding. Finish the job so we can leave, will you?" :(After fighting the nornbear) ': ''"That nornbear is quick on its feet. Keep looking. It can't have gotten far." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :: "The Nornbear again! Don't let it get away." :'''Ogden Stonehealer (only when in party): "At last, let us be done with this distraction! Taste my axe, you oversized rug!" :To be added..: "To be added.." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Gunnar Poundfist) :"So Jora sent you? Poor girl; she's but a shell of her former self. It all started with that cursed Nornbear. I fear Jora, like any Norn, will never accept your help, but that doesn't mean you can't claim this Nornbear as your own prey. Here is what you should do: Sif Shadowhunter is a respected hunter amoung our people. If anyone can help you track down that ravaging abomination, it will be her. Find her in Sifhalla, northwest of here." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Sif Shadowhunter) :"I heard you were looking for me. You're the ones hunting the Nornbear, no? Consider yourselves lucky to still be alive. Its lair is nearby. The beast has raided my stead many times of late. Make yourself useful and help me put an end to this menace. It's only a matter of time before it attacks again." ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :': "This Nornbear is quick on it's feet. Keep looking. It can't have gotten far." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :': "The Nornbear approaches. Slay it in its tracks!" :Jora: "Turn and face your judgment, abomination!" :': "It's gone! We must track it quickly!" :Sif Shadowhunter: "It's about time you showed your face, Jora." :Jora: "I've been hunting him all this time." :Sif Shadowhunter: "Hunting is not trapping. It is time you accepted help. Let us appeal to the wolf spirit, find this menace, and put an end to it." :Jora: "I know what must be done." :': "What is this creature, Jora?" Cinematic Dialogue Jora's Curse :': "What is this creature. Jora? You seem to know a lot about it." :Jora: "I know all too much, I am afraid." :Jora: "My brother and I were both hunters. One day, we chased our prey across Drakkar Lake, a place our people normally shun." :Jora: "We found something there." :Svanir: "Do you feel it, Jora? Something in the air." :Jora: "All I feel is a chill harsher than any blizzard." :Svanir: "Yes, it is cold. But it also feels ancient. Old and powerful." :Jora: "This place is cursed, Svanir. Let us leave it." :Svanir: "No. A simple spell should reveal the nature of the power." :Jora: "I do not know what we contacted that day, but its energies nearly consumed us." :Jora: "I resisted the power, and was cursed by it. I cannot embrace the wild. I can no longer become the bear." :Jora: "My brother seized the power and went mad. He was transformed. He become the creature you fought." :Jora: "My brother now raids the Norn settlements. he avoids me, though I pursue him." :Jora: "I communed with the bear spirit. She wishes you to aid me." :': "You want us to help find your brother." :Jora: "No. I want you to help me kill him." Reward Dialogue :"You have proven yourselves capable. The time draws near when you must help Jora end this threat. To track the Nornbear, you must first invoke the wolf spirit. Speak to me again when you are ready to proceed." Followup :Curse of the Nornbear Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points